


Спрятанное сокровище

by Gebet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebet/pseuds/Gebet
Summary: Гандам и Сония знали: грядет нечто ужасное. И, слава богу, Сония знала, где спрятать свою подопечную - и заставить одного несносного анарха вернуть должок.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 1





	Спрятанное сокровище

Селестия чинно вытирала остатки обеда с губ шелковой салфеткой — подарок сира. Буднично, с привычной высшему свету неторопливостью [она знала, так делает Сония] и, самое главное, с абсолютным безразличием ко всему миру. Ни резкие звуки где-то на первом этаже, ни вечно снующие туда-сюда анархи совершенно не волновали её: мелкий сор не стоит внимания.  
Даже если они занимались спасением её жизни.

— Голубую кровь трудно достать. Еще и дорого, пришлось немного покривляться ради скидки, — он говорил, казалось, в пустоту. Но смотрел — только на Селестию, — так ты, значит, из этих самых?

— Выражайся точнее.

— Из Вентру.

Селестия смеялась про себя [лживо, лживо, лживо], прикрывая рот рукой. Выражать принадлежность к Вентру рядом с Анархами — опасно. Не являться при этом н а с т о я щ и м Вентру — и того хуже. Кто знает, вдруг очередной вспыливший революционер решит выразить все свое мнение о Камарилье, Маскараде и правилах приличиях на ней.  
Но отчего-то ей казалось, Соуда не из таких. Или просто не хватит духу.

— Да. Ты разве не слышал о моем сире? Мисс Сония имеет большое влияние в ночи.

— Не думал, что она заводит птенцов. Да и привел тебя Гандам, не?

— Сония просто не хотела выходить сама. Время опасное, — оставалось только мило улыбаться. Не выдавать горько-обидную правду кому-то столь низкому, — а Гандам прекрасный маг. Он справился бы с любым врагом.

Из раза в раз одно и то же — сожаление, прах и зола слабого чувства вины и неимоверная горечь.

Гандам Танака — прекрасный маг, лучший из лучших среди Тремер.  
Гандам Танака — взял под свое крыло птенца и представил миру Селестию Люденберг.  
Гандам Танака — её любимый сир. Но лишь отправная точка на пути к чему-то более высокому.

— Маг? А, каждый раз забываю, что они там балуются своими оккультными примочками. Нет бы взять в руки биту или что покрепче, выпендрежники, — Соуда смеется свирепо. Громко. Искренне, — я вот все жду, когда нам позволят выйти да повоевать. Давно никто не чистил лица шабашитам, с прошлого века?

— Не имею понятия. Я не лезу в подобные дрязги, лишь бы не трогали наши владения.

— Скучно.  
Он откинулся на стул и лишь украдкой взглянул в окно.  
В отражении — война. Древняя, как сам род Каина, неиссякаемая и кровавая: никто не знал, встретит ли он Последнюю смерть сегодня или завтра. Приказы отданы даже неофитам, со скрипом в зубах принесены союзные клятвы даже самым низшим из низшим — все средства хороши.  
Шабаш и Камарилья — хаос и порядок. Шабаш и Камарилья — снова и снова приставляют мечи к горлу, желая испить сокровенную vitae противника. Грязно. Отвратительно. Греховно-сладко.

Селестия ненавидела войну и не лезла в неё — ведь сейчас на фронте её сир и покровительница.  
Селестия каждый день играла в рулетку, на кону которой — две не-жизни.

— Может, нам тоже скоро позволят выступить.

Быть может, Селестия добавит в барабан и третью пулю.


End file.
